On My Own
by Empty With You
Summary: Spike goes to the roof to think about where his unlife is going. He decides to go out on his own once and for all. He ends up meeting new people on the way.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I rewrote this so I could turn it into a normal story. And I would like to thank Spartan for your extremely helpful review. I get what your saying, so I read over the story and fixed a few things to make it fix. It is mostly the same, but I tried. I am going to continue this as a story because I've had this idea for a really long time. Also, this is the way I think that Spike feels about things. Or how I think he should feel. I hope this came out better. I hope you like.  
  
Spike walks out of the suffocating building onto the roof. He can't take it in there anymore. He doesn't want to be around these people. Nobody here cares about him. The only emotions he received were either pity, guilt, or hate. Pity for his state, for sacrificing himself for the world only to be brought back again. Guilt, which was from Angel, for the past. For Angel felt guilty for making Spike. And hate, which was directed towards him most of his days here. Nothing he did was right to them. He couldn't even go out on a patrol like he used to, because he might end up killing a client. And he needed to kill something before he killed everyone here. Nothing was right about this place. Spike slowly walked all the way to the edge of the roof to look out towards the city. He watch the stars up in the sky. There were less in the sky then there would have been in Sunnydale. He sighed; he didn't belong here. He knew he wasn't meant for this place.  
  
He stood there, and breathe in deeply. The air was not fresh, it was dirty. This place had the good guys helping the bad guys. But they all think they can make this work. Their in for a big surprise. Spike didn't think he could take it anymore. This stupid city was infuriating. LA was finally taking it's toll on him.  
  
Also, the days when he was a nothing but a ghost had been hard. He couldn't touch or feel anything. He hadn't been real at all. Spike had felt empty. Now that he was corporal again, he still felt the same way. Something was missing here. Something he needed desperately. Something he could never get if he stayed here.  
  
As he looked out at the streets all he could see was that annoying light. That glow from the street lights were burning into his eyes and he couldn't take it. They mocked him of the fire he had once been consumed in. Maybe he hasn't even escaped those flames that brought him here those months ago. He was still being consumed, all of him. In this city where he didn't belong.  
  
Now, Spike just wished that the entire city could just be swallowed up by a huge wave. But then Angel would still live, because of the whole doesn't need to breathe thing. And Angel was a big reason he just wanted to destroy everything here. Because this is Angel's town, his city. Angel moved to the big city to save all the people so he could become human again.  
  
And Spike didn't even want to become human. He was human once and it wasn't the greatest years of his life. The only reason he drank from that stupid cup was because he wanted to beat up Angel. And he had beaten him good, which was a great moment. Spike loved thrusting the stake into Angel's shoulder. The only thing that stopped him from killing the pouf was his bloody soul. And that whole cup thing was so obvious that it was played out. The whole light shining down on it was a little much. If Angel couldn't see that, it wasn't his problem.  
  
So, Spike decided he had to get away from here. This city was where Peaches was trying to save the world. And Buffy now had Europe with her slayer training school. Now he had to find his own place. He heard that there was another Hellmount in Cleveland. Maybe he could travel down there, and find his own humans. People who could be his friends. That's what he needed. Someone to show him emotions that had nothing to do with pity or hate. Spike wanted somebody to actually care. There had to be at least one new Slayer near the Hellmount who he could help. Being alone never helps anyone. And he knew that first hand.  
  
He slowly walk away from the edge and walked back inside. It was time to steal one of Angel's cars again cause he was getting the hell out of here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I only added some stuff and rewrote a few sentences, so it wasn't totally different. But please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1

On My Own  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I decided that I would continue this as a story. I've had this idea for a long time. I always thought that Spike should go out on his own.  
  
WARNING: Don't get offended about what I say about Angel and his humans. This just my opinion and what I think Spike thinks about them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike walked down from the roof and was now walking through Angel's floor. He passed Angel's office, but he turned around and walked back. Something told Spike he should at least say goodbye. Walking into the office he called, "Hey, Peaches!"  
  
Angel walked over from behind his desk obviously annoyed with Spike's presence. But before Angel could say a word, he was suddenly pushed off the ground and flew into the wall behind him. Spike looked at the unconscious figure on the floor. "Wow Peaches, you went down like a ton of bricks," he commented. Well, what would expect since Spike just punched him with all his strength. Spike walked out of the room grinning. That proved to be a lot of fun. But Spike was finally glad to get out of this place.  
  
Spike passed all the people he had met here until he was finally in the garage with all of the cars. He stole the car which was apparently the pouf's favorite, but not before slashing the tires of the other cars. After he drove out into the night he only looked back once to say, "Good luck saving the word morons."  
  
Now Spike had some time on his hands, as he speeded by all the buildings. His thoughts traveled back to all the people he had met who worked for Angel. First off, there was the girl, Fred. She had been nice, but she thought too much of Peaches. She was also oblivious when it came to Wesley's feelings. However, the Watcher was a really boring guy. His voice was even boring. Then there was that Gunn guy. Spike had heard that he used to be a cool guy, that was until he went all into the law. Now all he did was wear those stupid suits. Next there was the ever popular green demon, Lorne. He was probably the only person that Spike could tolerate. But only when he wasn't going crazy over parties or singing. Then Lorne become really annoying. And finally there was the mighty Peaches himself. There were no words to describe exactly what Spike felt for the pouf, but he'd try. First off, what was up with his hair? And he had a huge forehead. Then there was the way that he always acted like he knew everything; that he was so superior to everybody else. Now, lets look at his fighting skills. Peaches always has to show off by doing some flying move, or a flip. And his attitude needed some work too. Spike could have picked out Angel's every flaw, but one of his favorite songs were on the radio. And he immediately started singing along. He loved The Ramones. They were the best punk rock band.  
  
Twenty - twenty - twenty four hours to go  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
Nothing to do  
  
Nowhere to go  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
Just get me to the airport  
  
And put me on a plane  
  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
  
I can't control my fingers  
  
I can't control my brain  
  
Oh no oh ho  
  
Twenty - twenty - twenty four hours to go  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
Nothing to do  
  
Nowhere to go  
  
I wanna be sedated  
  
After the song ended, Spike glanced at the clock. He wondered how long it would actually take to get to Cleveland. He had some time before the sun rose, so he should be fine until then. Spike turned his attention back to the highway in front of him. He was going somewhere on his own. Nobody can tell him what to do, where to go, which demons to kill. He was gonna be in charge of his own unlife.  
  
Spike was finally free.  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist adding that song in. I only put in one verse though. And don't yell, it's only my opinion that they were the best. The next chapter will be him arriving in Cleveland. Tell me what you think. Also, the people I am adding have descriptions I wanna put in. I hope you don't mind me describing them during the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Hey!! Sorry it took me so long to update this. I was busy with school work and my dancing school (I have to go four times a week now). So I'm really sorry.  
  
Warning: Spike is NOT in this chapter. I wanted to explain the people he was going to meet. I hope it's okay. And don't worry, Spike will be back in the next chapter. Also, it's very IMPORTANT that you read the Note at the bottom of the chapter when you fininsh reading  
  


* * *

  
Marisa had decided to take a nap before patrol. When she woke up she glanced over at the time. "Oh, crap!" she cursed and jumped up. She had over slept again, and now her brother was going to kill her. "Perfect," she muttered miserably. Marisa ran to her closest to grab an outfit. "I knew I should've gotten dressed today," she scolded herself. She was very lazy when it came to the weekends. Usually, she would just sleep late and do nothing. Marisa looked at her black nails and said happily, "At least I was able to do my nails this morning."  
  
Going through her closest, she picked out a her short sleeved gray Ramones shirt and a pair of black jeans. Marisa then went into the bathroom to change. While there, she quickly combed her wavy brown hair with its blue streaks. Before going down stairs, Marisa connected a chain to her pants, put a pair of black and white Converse shoes on, and her wrist band with the row of spikes.  
  
As she hurried down the stairs, she skipped every other step and ended up running into her brother.  
  
"You're late," Billy scolded.  
  
He was dressed in his usually attire. He wore a black short sleeved shirt which read 'Level 27' in white letters. His pants were black and baggy with zippers in various places on the legs. A long double chain also hung from his pants. The outfit was finished with a pair of black boots. Meanwhile, on his face, he had a lip ring in the center of his bottom lip, a pierced right eyebrow, and a small black stud in each ear. Under his eyes was a thick, dark layer of black eyeliner. On his arms, the tall teen almost had a complete sleeve of various tattoos. His fingernails were coated with chipped black polish. Half of his dark brown hair hung down in his face reaching his lips, while the other half was spiked in the back.  
  
"You see, the thing is," she started but was cut off by the older teen.  
  
"The thing is, you're late," Billy stated.  
  
"Can we just go already?" a voice asked.  
  
Marisa and Billy both turned to look at their best friend standing near the door. The shorter boy was dressed in a pair of baggy, long beige shorts. He was also wearing a dark blue shirt that read 'Dropout' in white letters. His shoes were similar to Marisa's. He had short brown hair, which he combed down around his head. The length was uneven due to cutting it while it was spiked. And he had a silver chain hanging around his neck.  
  
"Sebastiens right, lets just go," Marisa said.  
  
Billy gave her a look before saying, "Fine."  
  
Marisa sighed in relief as she ran passed Seb and out the door.  
  
Sebastien and Billy exchanged a look before following the teenage slayer.  
  


* * *

  
Three of them walked side by side in the cemetery. Billy was the tallest of the three, while Sebastien was the shortest.  
  
"Did you train at all today?" Seb asked Marisa.  
  
"I trained, and I now excel in the art of laziness," she joked. They all laughed, knowing it was true.  
  
"So, any new love interests?" Marisa asked looking at Seb.  
  
"Nope, it's slim pickings," he answered.  
  
"Well, you better find someone good next time. Your last boyfriend was a jerk," Billy told him.  
  
"That was not my fault!" Seb defended himself, "How was I supposed to know he was from a hell dimension and was trying to take over the world."  
  
"The horns should have been a clue," Billy said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? He took a human form!" Seb yelled.  
  
"Yell any louder and you'll wake the dead," Billy told him.  
  
Seb rolled his eyes at the immature joke. But before he could say anything Marisa scolded them, "Stop your bickering you two."  
  
Just than a vampire jumped out and backhanded Seb across the face. Since he was caught of guard he stumbled to the ground. Before the vampire could make any more movements it burst into flames.  
  
Seb put his hand down to brush himself off.  
  
"Nice shot," Billy commented as he helped his shorter friend to his feet.  
  
"Thanks, but I mastered the fire ball years ago," Seb said.  
  
"Well, you can try something new with those guys over there," Marisa said as she looked at the several vampires approaching.  
  
"Lets go then," Billy said as he prepared himself in a fighting stance. Marisa and Sebastien did the same.  
  
The vampires lunged forward and the fight began. All three of them were able to hold their own. Billy and Marisa used their strength to defeat their opponents while Seb used his magic abilities. They were so into fighting that they didn't see the dark figure watching them. After the last vampire was dust, they heard clapping from behind. They all turned around to see a man with a black duster and bleached hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Marisa asked ready to fight again.  
  
"The names Spike."  
  


* * *

  
TBC  
  
A/N: I did something really stupid. I didn't realize that making Seb gay would be the same as Willow being gay. I know, stupid mistake. I was trying to make them different. But don't worry Seb will be nothing like will. And my other two characters will be different too. Oh, and tell me if I made them too Mary-Sue or anything like that. So I know to change them if I have to. So review and let me know!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title- On My Own  
  
Author- Fucted Up Kid  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for Seb, Marisa, Billy, and Alex.  
  
_A/N:_ I have decided that I would put Slash in this story between two OC's.(Not graphic though) It's my story and I decided I could do whatever I wanted. So, for anybody who has decided to read this story, enjoy. And to the people who did review, THANK YOU: _**insanechildfanfic,**_ _**JacksApprentice, Ultimate Hero**_. You're all awesome, thanks so much!!!  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
-----  
  
After what seemed like forever, Spike saw a sign that said: Welcome to Cleveland. "Finally," he said. It took all his will power not to drive over the sign though. During the drive, Spike had already begun to think about what he would do. He would sell the car for money. Then he could get a small place and still afford to buy bagged blood. He would have to find out where to get blood first, there should be a butchers around somewhere. However, since it was close to sunrise, Spike decided to do a quick patrol around a cemetery. Then he could find a crypt to stay in until the next night.  
  
He pulled over near the closest graveyard and walked out of the car. He locked the car and was on his way. As he walked around he was on the look out for a crypt and any kind of demon. Spike didn't have to walk too far, he soon heard sounds of a nearby fight. He hid in the shadows and watched as three teens fought a group of vampires. Spike examined how each of the teens fought. The shorter of the three was most definitely a wizard of someone kind, and advanced one at that. The taller male used his strength to defeat his opponents. As for the female, her scent screamed 'slayer.'  
  
When the fight was over, Spike decided they deserved some applause. He walked out of the shadows as he was asked by the girl, "Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Spike," he answered smugly, "or you can just call be William the Bloody. I prefer Spike though."  
  
Looking over at the three, it was obvious to see the taller boy was standing slightly in front of the smaller boy in a very protective stance. Spike decided he'd find out more about their relationships later.  
  
"What do you want?" the young slayer asked.  
  
"Just wanted my own life, got tired of following everybody else," he explained honestly, "so I came here to help the good-doers."  
  
"Really?" the small boy asked interested, but the tall boy gave him a look and he stopped talking.  
  
Spike just raised an eyebrow at the two as he explained, "Look, I'm Spike, a vampire with a soul who has helped stop apocalypses before. Now, I am here to help you sight the good fight."  
  
He held out his hand in a sign of friendship. Marisa bravely stepped forward to grasp the cold hand. "I'm Marisa," she stated as she shook his hand then stepped back.  
  
Seb would have walked up next, but was stopped by Billy walking ahead of him. No one except Spike caught the look of hurt that appeared on the small boy's face.  
  
"Billy," the tall boy stated as he shook the offered hand. He stepped back and watched carefully as Seb took the cold hand and introduced himself, "And I'm Sebastien, but you can call me Seb." Billy gave him a look, and Seb backed away from the vampire.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Spike said, "now, where do you guys hang out, I'm hungry."  
  
Spike saw all their eyes widen and he quietly corrected himself, "I'm hungry for actually food, I already have pig's blood stashed in my car."  
  
"We usually hang at a club called _'The White Dragon,_' they have good music and even better food," Marisa explained, indicating that he should follow them.  
  
"Great, lets go," Spike said walking beside Seb, "we can all go and just get to know each other better."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, I know I have my questions," Billy stated as he moved to stand between Seb and Spike.  
  
Spike just gave him a look before shrugging it off for now and just walked with them.  
  
In no time, they arrived at the club and easily walked in. "Come on, we'll sit at our favorite table," Marisa said running over to a vacant squared table that seated four.  
  
"We finally have a person to sit in the lonely fourth chair," Seb joked as he took a seat next to Marisa, and Billy sat across from him next to Spike.  
  
"So, tell us more about why you're here, and how you got your soul," Billy said.  
  
"Well, I got my soul for Buffy the slayer, I went through certain 'tasks' to get it. Afterwards, I supposedly died in the apocalypse, but I came back and got stuck with the ever popular Angel. So, once again I was taking orders and following somebody else around. I finally got fed up, and just stole one of Angel's cars and I was off, not before punching the pounce in the face mind you," Spike explained, "that's basically my story, and I'm a little over 130 years old."  
  
"Wow," Marisa exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, now tell me more about you guys," Spike said.  
  
"I'll start," Marisa spoke first, "I recently turned seventeen, and Billy is my older brother. We were in the orphanage together, but when he turned eighteen last year we were able to leave and get our own place. Our parents had died in a car crash when I was just a baby. Billy had always trained me to be able to protect myself, and last year I found out I was a slayer and I came into my power. Now he trains me twice as hard. I later met Seb in school and now he lives with us, but I'll let him tell you his side of the story. So, that's all I have."  
  
When she finished she looked to Billy, indicating he should speak next. "Right," Billy started, "I turned nineteen this year, and I'm the oldest of the three of us. I'm also the one who found Seb after my job finished." They could all see that Spike was interested to know what had happened to the small boy. Then Billy continued, "There isn't much left to say about me though, Marisa basically said everything anyway."  
  
Seb sat uncomfortable in his seat, he really didn't want to say much about himself. What if this Spike wanted to reject him too. "My turn I guess," Seb stated nervously, "I'm the youngest of the group, seeing as I'm still sixteen. My aunt had been the one to introduce magic to me, she bought me all kinds of books. She taught me until she died when I was only thirteen. For the last three years I've been teaching myself. I met Marisa in school, and when she invited me to her house I met Billy. Last year my parents kicked me out of the house and basically disowned me, and that's when Billy found me wandering the streets alone. He took me in and gave me a place to stay. I got a part time job after school and during the weekends to pull my own weight. And that's it." Seb finished and then excused himself to use the bathroom. Spike caught the look that passed between Marisa and Billy and he knew that Seb hadn't given him the whole story.  
  
"What didn't he tell me?" Spike asked, he knew there was a reason that Seb's parents disowned him.  
  
Billy quickly said, "Nothing, just drop it."  
  
Spike shrugged and ordered some fried onions in the form of a flower, his favorite.  
  
-----  
  
Seb walked in to the bathroom and up to a sink to wash his face with water. He tried not to think about his parents, or what had happened that night on the streets. And he suppressed a shudder as he went to wipe the water from his face. He was stopped from leaving when he felt someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Miss me?" the evil voice whispered in Seb's ear. This person was Seb's worst nightmare come true, and he never went away.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone Alex," Seb said trying to hide his fear and nervousness.  
  
"Actually, Billy told me to leave you alone, but I don't see him around anywhere. Therefore, you're mine now," Alex hissed as he ran his tongue along the shaking boy's neck.  
  
"Don't be so afraid, you I how much I missed you," Alex whispered and Seb could feel his breath along his wet neck.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone," Seb pleaded. Alex growled out a _NO_, before shoving Seb against the wall and forcefully kissing the scared boy. Seb just closed his eyes and willed him to go away, he was too afraid to move or say anything and he never used magic against someone who wasn't some kind of demon. As Alex tried to thrust his tongue into Seb's tightly closed mouth, he was pushed away and into a stall door. He looked up to see Billy grabbing Seb away from the wall into his arms before snarling at Alex, "I told you to stay away from Seb, if I ever see you near him again I'll make sure you never walk again." With that, Billy took Seb and left the restroom.  
  
He walked up to the table where Marisa and Spike were talking and stated, "I'm taking him home."  
  
"Why?" Marisa asked looking at Seb who was just staring at the floor.  
  
"Alex," Billy explained in one word.  
  
Marisa nodded and watched as Billy led Seb away from the club.  
  
"Who's Alex?" Spike asked after the two had left.  
  
"Seb's old abusive boyfriend," Marisa said without a thought.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Spike asked, everything started to make a little more sense now.  
  
"Yeah, boyfriend. Okay, when I first met Seb, he was getting beat up by some bullies in school, he had been labeled as the school 'fag.' I went over and kicked all their asses and helped Seb up. After that he became my best friend, and we became close and he even became close with Billy. Months later, Seb decided to come out to his parents and they ended up kicking him out. Billy later found him on the streets being harassed by a couple of guys, and we took him in after that. He later found a boyfriend, Alex, and we all thought Seb was pretty happy. That's when Seb started to come home with some bruises, and he admitted that Alex had started to hit him. Billy was afraid of it getting worse and took care of it himself. Of course, Alex has been around more often then we would like. So we both keep an eye out for Seb, and he hasn't really had a serious boyfriend since," Marisa finished, her eyes were just daring Spike to say something against Seb.  
  
"Why doesn't he use he magic against the jerk?" Spike asked, and for some reason he felt he could rip out Alex's throat.  
  
Marisa smiled at Spike's reaction and explained, "Seb gets too afraid and he vowed never to use his powers against people who weren't demons."  
  
Spike nodded his head in understanding and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
Marisa smiled and ran out the door, leaving Spike to pay the bill.  
  
"Bloody women," Spike complained before throwing some money on the table and following her outside.  
  
-----  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: If you read, please review. No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
